KYUHYUN
by Bebeikbumie
Summary: Kyuhyun ingin berubah dari dunia GAY-nya! Tapi Siwon tidak terima! Diapun berencana membalaskan sakit hatinya trhadap Kyuhyun dgn cara menghancurkan semua yg Kyuhyun punya & sayangi! Termasuk menodai Sungmin, kekasih kyuhyun! 2ND MY WONKYU FANFICS!
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing : WonKyu/KyuWon/ShiXian**

_**(slight –KyuMin/WonChul)**_

**Genre : Yaoi/Boys Love/Hurt**

**Dedicate from : My hyungs – Edmun Shreek**

_A/N : (1). Lee Sungmin & Kim Heechul are a girl/Yeoja NOT Namja! Its rite? :DD_

**DONT LIKE-DONT READS,& DONT BASHING!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOG<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hembusan napas ketakutan terdengar memburu di kamar yang sempit itu.<em>

_Darah segar mengalir deras membasahi lantai dan menganak sungai. _

_Mayat tersebut telah hampir setengah kaku. Gunting panjang tertancap tepat di atas perutnya. _

_Sementara matanya membelalak lebar menahan sakit saat ajal menjemputnya. _

_Kyuhyun memperhatikan mayat tersebut dengan wajah ketakutan. _

_Bibirnya bergetar dan wajahnya pucat sepucat mayat. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.._

_**.**_

.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya," katanya dengan suara yang bergetar. Suaranya hanya ia sendiri yang mendengarnya.

"Dia yang menginginkannya," sambungnya lagi.

_**.**_

.

_Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati mayat yang telah terbujur kaku tak bergerak tersebut dengan tatapan yang tiba – tiba penuh amarah. _

_Ia duduk jongkok di sebelahnya..._

_._

._  
><em>

"Seandainya kau tidak melakukan perbuatan tersebut kepadanya! Aku tak habis pikir kau tega merusak masa depannya. Kau benar – benar biadab! Ini tidak adil bagiku!" bentaknya dengan suara yang keras, lalu ia tertawa.

"Percuma aku berbicara begitu kepadamu. _Toh_, kau tidak akan mendengarkanku lagi karena kau sudah MATI!" bentaknya lagi seraya mencabut gunting panjang yang tertancap di perut mayat tersebut. Ia tidak berlama – lama membiarkan mayat tersebut tergeletak di lantai.

.

.

_Dengan gerakan yang terburu – buru, ia menarik selimut tidurnya lalu mengambil selembar kasur busa tipis. _

_Dengan cekatan ia mengangkat mayat tersebut dan membungkusnya rapi dengan menggunakan selimut dan kasur busa tersebut._

_Di tengah malam yang disertai dengan suara lolongan anjing Kyuhyun membawa mayat tersebut dengan menggunakan sepeda motornya menuju ke sebuah _

_jembatan yang di bawahnya terdapat aliran sungai yang besar.. _

_Sesampainya di sana, ia menyeret mayat tersebut menuju semak – semak yang terdapat di pinggir sungai. _

_Di sana ia membuka bungkusan selimutnya dan membaringkan mayat tersebut ke tanah..._

_._

._  
><em>

"Selamat tinggal," ucapnya pelan sambil menutup kedua mata mayat tersebut yang masih membelalak lebar. Lalu ia menyeret sebuah batu besar dan mengikatkannya di tubuh mayat tersebut. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menyeret mayat yang telah terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya itu menuju ke pinggir sungai dan menenggelamkannya di sana.

"Selamat tinggal sayang. Jika kau bertemu dengan Tuhan di atas sana, tolong kau tanyakan kepadaNya, mengapa Dia menciptakan aku seperti ini. "

.

.

Setelah melakukan aksinya, Kyuhyun beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan. Di sisi lain ia merasa bersalah dan menyesal, namun di lain pihak ia merasa puas telah melakukan perbuatan tersebut.

Mayat tersebut tenggelam perlahan menuju ke dasar sungai. Tetapi batu yang terikat di tubuh mayat tersebut tersangkut di sebuah akar pohon hingga mayat tersebut melayang – layang di dalam air dan tidak berhasil mencapai dasar sungai.

.

.

_Malam semakin larut.._

_ Kepergiannya disertai dengan suara – suara lolongan anjing yang menyanyikan sebuah alunan lagu kematian yang menyayat hati..._

_._

.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : (2) I do not know why the idea arose to create a story like this.. **

**But according to the demands of someone who is mean to me, I try to make it.. **

**Hope you all like it...**

**Do u mind to RnR, please? Thank you :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing : WonKyu/KyuWon/ShiXian**

_**(slight –KyuMin/WonChul)**_

**Genre : Yaoi/Boys Love/Hurt**

**Dedicate from : My hyungs – Edmun Shreek**

_A/N : (1). Lee Sungmin & Kim Heechul are a girl/Yeoja NOT Namja! Its rite? :DD_

**DONT LIKE-DONT READS,& DONT BASHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>BAB I<strong>

**INI MEMANG BAGIANKU**

* * *

><p><em>"Seperti kutub utara dan kutub selatan bumi, seperti ufuk barat dan ufuk timur, seperti siang dan malam hari, seperti warna hitam dan putih, seperti hulu dan hilir sungai. Semua berpasang – pasangan, semua sudah ada bagiannya….."<em>

_._

.

._  
><em>

"Kamu tahu? Hidup ini sangat keras. Keras bagaikan batu," ucap Kyuhyun tiba – tiba, lalu ia menyulutkan api di ujung sebatang rokok.

"Aku tahu. Tidak mudah menjalani hidup seperti ini," jawab Siwon merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Orang – orang tidak akan mudah menerimanya atau bahkan sama sekali tidak," lanjut Kyuhyun lagi dengan suara pelan. Asap rokok mengepul dari mulutnya membentuk suatu rupa yang tak jelas bentuknya. Siwon beranjak bangun dan duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Ia menarik napas panjang.

"Kita hidup di negara yang tidak mudah menerima hal – hal seperti itu."

"Aku menyesal telah dilahirkan seperti ini. Kalau pun aku telah dilahirkan seperti ini, kenapa aku tak sama dengan yang lainnya!" sesal Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang meninggi. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di dekat jendela memandang langit yang gelap malam itu. Siwon memperhatikan tingkahnya dengan rasa iba.

"Kamu _nggak_ sendirian, Kyu. Bukankah aku mengalami hal yang sama denganmu?" tanya Siwon.

"Tapi kau masih beruntung, Siwon. Tidak seperti aku!" jawab Kyuhyun lirih. Air mata terlihat jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Selama ini ia berusaha terlihat tegar di depan Siwon, namun kali ini tidak. Perasaan memang tak mudah dibohongi.

"Ya sudah. Kita terima saja apa adanya kita. Jalani saja hidup ini selayaknya air yang mengalir," ucap Siwon menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia membisu dalam keheningan malam yang semakin larut. Siwon mengehela napas lalu membiarkannya.

"Kyu, aku pulang ya?" pamit Siwon. Kyuhyun masih tak menjawab. Bahkan anggukan kepala tanda iya pun tak dilakukannya.

"Kuharap, besok kau bisa lebih tenang."

Kyuhyun tak bergeming sedikit pun. Tatapan matanya kosong. Entah apa yang ia renungkan. Ia berusaha menerima apa yang telah diberikan Tuhan kepadanya.

* * *

><p>Sungmin berjalan santai di koridor menuju ke kelasnya. Sementara itu, tanpa ia sadari dari kejauhan Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dengan seksama sambil menghisap sebatang rokok. Melihat secara detail setiap gerak dan lekuk – lekuk tubuh Sungmin yang ramping. Melihat dengan sedikit terpesona rambut Sungmin yang panjang hitam tergerai.<p>

_"Seksi, cantik,"_ gumamnya pelan.

Asap rokok yang dihembuskan dari mulutnya terbawa angin semilir hingga aroma tembakaunya yang khas tercium oleh hidung Sungmin. Ia berhenti sejenak dan memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun tengah bersandar di dinding belakang toilet siswa sambil asik menghisap rokok dan menyemburkan asapnya dengan tampak nikmat.

"Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin. Ia terkejut dan spontan membuang rokok yang tampak baru separuh dihisapnya.

"Sungmin?" katanya dengan nada terkejut.

"_Ngapain_ kamu di sini? Gawat _lho_ kalau sampai ketahuan sama Guru?" ujar Sungmin menasehati. Mendengar perkataan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tampak tidak terima. Wajahnya tiba – tiba berubah menjadi merah.

"_Urusin_ saja urusan kamu sendiri!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi.

"_Lho_ _kok_ marah?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"_Laporin _saja semaumu!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal sambil bergegas meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Kyu….!" teriak Sungmin.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ia terus melangkah tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang terus berteriak memanggil – manggil namanya. Sungmin heran melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun. Padahal ia tidak bermaksud untuk melaporkan kejadian tersebut kepada guru. Memang selama ini Kyuhyun selalu bersikap dingin kepadanya, bahkan cenderung cuek. Tapi tidak pernah ia berkata – kata dengan nada tinggi seperti itu sebelumnya. Kenapa Kyuhyun yang terlihat _cool _di matanya itu tiba – tiba berubah menjadi temperamental?

_"Mungkin Kyuhyun hanya salah paham aja,"_ batin Sungmin dalam hati. Sungmin menghela napas yang panjang. Lalu ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan toilet menuju ke kelasnya dengan sedikit perasaan bersalah kepada Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>Malam itu udara sangat lembab. Hujan gerimis yang terus – menerus turun membuat udara dingin bagaikan es. Kyuhyun duduk terpaku di lantai seorang diri di dalam kamar kosnya. Televisi yang menyala ia biarkan begitu saja tanpa ditontonnya. Kepalanya menunduk. Pikirannya kosong. Tangannya menggaruk – garuk ujung kakinya yang tidak gatal. Mulutnya bergerak – gerak tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ia seperti menyesali perbuatannya selama ini.<p>

Suara – suara jangkrik di malam hari semakin menambah hening suasana. Suara televisi terus – terusan berbunyi tanpa ada yang menanggapi untuk melihat acara apakah yang sedang ditayangkan. Kyuhyun tampak tidak tertarik dengan gambar – gambar yang ditayangkan oleh televisi tersebut. Telinganya seakan tuli, tak mendengar suara – suara di sekitarnya. Hanya suara hatinyalah yang ia dengar.

_"Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini?"_ suara dari dalam sudut hatinya yang paling dalam tiba – tiba berbunyi. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak. Ia menjawab dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya pelan.

_"Kenapa kau sampai tidak tahu? Bukankah sudah jelas kau harus memilih bagian yang mana,"_ kata suara hati nuraninya berbisik.

"Aku tahu. Tapi itu bukan pilihanku, itu bukan keinginanku," jawabnya lagi dengan suara yang sedikit membesar.

_"Jangan turuti keinginanmu. Turutilah keinginan Tuhanmu!"_ lanjut hati nuraninya dengan nada meninggi.

"Ini keinginan Tuhan! Tuhan yang membuatku jadi begini!" bentaknya sambil melemparkan bantal ke dinding hingga mengenai toples yang berisi ikan. Toples tersebut jatuh pecah berserakan di lantai.

_"Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk berubah. Tuhan pasti memberi jalan,"_ kata hati nuraninya lagi dengan suara yang melemah.

"Kesempatan? Kesempatan apa! Kenapa tidak dari awal ketika aku dilahirkan! Kenapa Tuhan membuatku jadi berbeda! Tidak sama seperti orang lain! Kalau boleh aku memilih, aku tidak mau dilahirkan ke dunia kalau tahu nantinya aku dilahirkan seperti ini!" bentak Kyuhyun kepada hati nuraninya sendiri. Suaranya memecah kesunyian malam. Air matanya jatuh tak terbendung bagaikan titik air hujan yang turun gerimis malam itu.

.

.

Suara – suara jangkrik yang nyaring seperti mengalunkan sebuah alunan melodi yang menyayat hati. Seperti alunan melodi instrumentalia yang mengiringi sebuah drama tentang kegalauan hati.

_"Terima apa adanya dirimu,"_ tiba – tiba suara dari sudut hatinya yang lain berbunyi. Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada heran.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang kembali pelan.

_"Ya, jalani kehidupan ini seperti layaknya air yang mengalir. Salahkan Tuhan kenapa menciptakan kamu seperti ini,"_ jawab suara hati tersebut dengan pasti. Kyuhyun seakan menemukan kembali kepercayaan dirinya.

"Siwon benar," ujarnya pelan. Namun kepercayaan dirinya tak berlangsung lama.

_"Stop! Ingat Kyu, perbuatan kamu itu salah!"_ tiba – tiba suara hati nuraninya kembali bergaung dengan nada yang keras.

.

.

_Tanpa ia kehendaki, suara – suara hatinya yang lain tiba – tiba bermunculan, bergaung mengeluarkan komentar – komentar yang saling bertolak belakang.. _

_Suara – suara itu memenuhi seluruh ruang hatinya, pikirannya sampai ke dalam lubang telinganya.. _

_Suara – suara itu jelas dan tampak semakin nyata. Seakan ada sebuah debat seru antar kelompok dan mengharuskan Kyuhyun untuk menentukan siapa akhirnya yang menjadi pemenang. _

_Kyuhyun tampak tak tahan. Ia menutup kedua daun telinganya rapat – rapat. _

_Namun, suara – suara perdebatan itu masih saja menggaung di telinganya. _

_Ia menggeram, lalu ia berteriak sekencang – kencangnya.._

_...  
><em>

"Diaaaaaaaam!" suaranya kembali memecah kesunyian malam. Jangkrik – jangkrik berhenti mengalunkan nada – nada penuh kegalauan. Hujan berhenti menumpahkan airnya ke bumi. Malam semakin larut dalam persimpangan dilema.

...

_"Suara hati nurani adalah sedemikian halusnya, sehingga mudah dicekik, tetapi sedemikian murninya, sehingga tak mungkin disalah artikan."_

* * *

><p><em>12 Maret 2004<em>

_Dear Diary_

_Hari ini aku melihat Kyuhyun merokok di toilet belakang sekolah. Aku heran, kenapa ia berani merokok disaat jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Lantas aku menghampirinya. Seperti biasa, sikap coolnya selalu membuatku terpesona. Lalu aku berbasa – basi memberi tahu dia, kalau sampai ketahuan sama guru, bisa gawat urusannya. Eh,Tau nggak dia jawab apa? "Urusin aja urusan kamu sendiri," Gitu katanya. Padahal aku nggak ada maksud buat ngelaporin dia. Bete juga sihngedengernya. Niatnya mau basa – basi eh malah dia salah paham._

_Kyu…Kyu.., kenapa sih sikap kamu begitu dingin. Malah lebih dingin dari sebongkah es. Aku benar – benar penasaran sama kamu. Kamu tuh beda sama cowok – cowok lain yang ada di sekolah. Kamu tuh cool. Ya…Cool. Aku suka gaya kamu itu. Sebenarnya kamu tuh ganteng. Seandainya kamu sedikit saja beraksi godain cewek – cewek di sekolahan kita, bisa – bisa si cowok2 keren di sekolah merasa kalah pamor tuh sama kamu. Aku yakin deh, pasti cewek – cewek pada kelepek – kelepek. Termasuk aku, Kyu._

_Tapi, kenapa Kyuhyun tadi kamu kasar sama aku. Biasanya juga nggak. Kalau ada masalah coba ceritain. Kalau bisa pasti aku bantu dengan senang hati. Sifat cool kamu itu menjadi bumerang bagi kamu sendiri. Punya masalah akhirnya dipendam sendiri. Abis kamu tuh terlalu cool. Jadi, orang anggap kamu tuh sombong. Temen kamu di sekolah bisa dihitung pake jari._

_Walaupun begitu, aku tetap suka kamu kok, Kyu. Aku tetap mengagumimu. Kapan ya kita bisa ngobrol banyak. Dari hati ke hati.._

_._

._  
><em>

Sungmin menutup diarynya dengan rasa penasaran yang masih menyelingkupi.

"Kyuhyun…" desahnya pelan. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang ramping ke atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Matanya perlahan – lahan memejam. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan segudang rasa penasarannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun… _I love You._"

Perkataan penuh makna yang tanpa sadar ia ucapkan dari bibir mungilnya menutup hari malam itu.

* * *

><p>Sungmin kembali memergoki Kyuhyun tengah berada di toilet belakang sekolah. Seperti biasa, mulutnya tengah asik mengisap sebatang rokok. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan hati – hati dan sebisa mungkin menyapa dengan kata – kata yang tak berhubungan dengan aktivitasnya saat itu.<p>

"Kyu," sapa Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Rokok yang berada di tangannya segera dibuangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan dengan wajah dingin tak berekspresi.

"_Nggak _ada apa – apa. Aku cuma mau minta maaf soal yang kemarin," jawab Sungmin tersenyum.

"Masalah apa? Aku _nggak_ punya masalah dengan kamu," ucapnya santai hingga membuat dahi Sungmin sedikit berkerut.

"Kamu _nggak_ ingat sama sekali?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Kalau kata kamu yang kemarin itu masalah, bagiku itu _nggak_. Jadi, kita _nggak_ punya masalah," jawabnya hingga membuat Sungmin heran.

"Kamu aneh Kyu," ujar Sungmin

"Aku memang aneh," sahut Kyuhyun ketus.

"Sebenarnya apa masalah kamu, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin menyelidik.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Kali ini ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Kepalanya menunduk dan tatapan matanya kosong. Sungmin lalu memegang pundaknya seperti seorang sahabat yang siap untuk mendengar cerita dan memberikan solusi.

"Cerita, Kyu sama aku. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu," tawar Sungmin dengan suara yang menyakinkan. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Melihat segumpalan awan putih bersih yang menyerupai segerombolan anak – anak domba yang terbang melayang – layang mengikuti hembusan angin.

"Andai aku jadi awan. Tidak usah jadi manusia yang punya banyak masalah," ujarnya pelan. Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Dalam hati ia membatin, _"Apa – apaan Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu?"_

"Tapi sayang Kyu, Kamu itu manusia," ujar Sungmin.

"Itulah yang kusesalkan. Kenapa aku diciptakan menjadi manusia," katanya lirih.

"Itu takdir Kyu. Kita harusnya bersyukur diciptakan sebagai manusia. Punya akal, pikiran, hawa nafsu, keinginan – keinginan. Tiada yang lebih bahagia selain menjadi manusia," ucap Sungmin santai hingga membuat Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum sinis.

"Bukankah itu semua menjadi bumerang bagi kita?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Selama kita bisa mengaturnya dan menjalaninya sesuai apa yang dinginkan oleh Tuhan," jawab Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi tidak semudah itu. Tak sesederhana itu bila kamu jadi aku."

"Aku tahu. Kamu itu laki – laki. Bukankah jadi laki – laki itu menyenangkan? Bebas, ke mana – mana _nggak_ ada yang melarang, gaya _selengekan_ tanpa terikat banyak aturan. Lain dengan perempuan. Ini itu _nggak_ boleh. Pulang jangan _kemalemanlah_, sikap dijagalah dan seabrek – abrek yang lain. Malah aku pernah berpikir, kenapa aku _nggak_ jadi laki – laki _aja. Nggak_ hamil dan _nggak_ melahirkan," ujar Sungmin panjang lebar dengan sedikit bercanda. Kyuhyun tampak tak tertarik dengan candaan itu. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tetap tidak sesederhana itu masalahnya. Ini masalah hati, masalah jiwa, yang hanya Tuhan yang bisa merubahnya."

"Kalau begitu, kamu berusaha _aja_ untuk merubahnya, Tuhan pasti akan membantu," ucap Sungmin hingga seketika membuat hati Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit tergugah. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya lagi lalu menatap wajah Sungmin lekat – lekat sambil memegang lembut pundaknya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kamu simpati sama aku, Minnie? Padahal kita beda kelas dan _nggak_ saling kenal dekat," tanyanya tiba – tiba.

DEG!

Sungmin sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jantungnya berdegup dengan keras. Apalagi tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang tajam bagaikan mata elang itu serasa menembus masuk ke jantung hatinya. Ia tak kuasa melihatnya. Ibarat sebongkah es, mungkin ia telah mencair dan menjadi air. Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepadanya.

_"Seandainya kau tahu perasaan hatiku ini, Kyu. Tak bisakah kau menangkap gelagat cinta yang kuberikan kepadamu? Saat itu akan segera tiba, Kyu?"_ batinnya dalam hati. Sungmin melepaskan pegangan tangan Kyuhyun di kedua pundaknya.

"Tapi kita satu sekolah 'kan, Kyu?" jawab Sungmin tersenyum sambil melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah penuh keingintahuan. Kyuhyun masih tak bisa menangkap gelagat itu. Ia berdiri terpaku melihat Sungmin berlalu meninggalkannya.

.

**xXxxXXxxXx**

.

"Apa tandanya kalau ada seorang cewek yang simpati dengan kita, padahal yang lain tidak dan biasa – biasa _aja_?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"Itu tandanya, cewek itu suka sama kamu," jawab Siwon dengan senyum yang dipaksakan..

"_Ngaco _kamu," ujar Kyuhyun melempari Siwon dengan bantal.

"Heechul juga begitu dulu sama aku," kata Siwon menerawang.

"Tapi kamu bisa menerimanya," balas Kyuhyun dengan suara yang tiba – tiba melemah. Asap rokok mengepul dari mulutnya. Siwon diam dan tak ingin menjawab. Ia berbaring di kasur memainkan gitar dengan nada yang tak karuan. Kyuhyun memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja kamu bisa menerimanya. Kamu suka dia," lanjut Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon menghela napas yang panjang.

"Siapa namanya, Kyu?" tanya Siwon.

"Lee Sungmin" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Simpati bukan berarti dia suka _lho_, Kyu."

"Kalau dia benar – benar suka aku?" tanyanya hingga membuat Siwon tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Perbincangan terhenti sangat lama. Kyuhyun terus menikmati rokoknya, sementara Siwon terus memainkan senar – senar gitar dengan nada – nada yang tak berirama. Suaranya kembali memecah kekakuan.

"Kamu _nggak_ bisa jawab 'kan, Siwon?" tanyanya lagi. Siwon mencoba menjawab.

"Kalau dia suka kenapa tidak?" jawab Siwon dengan nada setengah hati. Kyuhyun menghisap rokoknya dalam – dalam lalu menyemburkan asapnya ke udara hingga membuat kabut tipis yang melayang – layang bagaikan sutera di dalam kamarnya.

"Benar. Kenapa tidak? Ini memang bagianku. Ya, bagianku seperti kata hati nuraniku malam tadi," ujar Kyuhyun dengan kata – kata yang tak dimengerti oleh Siwon.

"Apa Kyu!"

_"Ya, bagianku. Bagianku di dunia ini sesuai dengan kehendak Tuhan."_

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dont be mad at me first! I also felt in this section havent felt the core of the problem. <strong>

**But we look at it in the next Chapter. Keep up followed this story! **

**If any words or language mistakes please give critiques and suggestions you guys! **

**But remember, dont do Bashing! **

**I hope you still enjoy the way this story :DD**

* * *

><p><strong>::: RE-YOUR REVIEW :::<strong>

_**Lee Hyungseo :**_ Wah~ makasih jg udah merasa tertarik dan review untuk cerita ini :)

_**RenSyifaChan13 :**_ haha… sesekali mungkin karakter Kyuhyun musti di ubah menjadi sedikit lebih kejam kan? #plak keke :DD

_**Arisa Adachi :**_ yang dibunuh kyu Siwon? Jawabannya kita lihat di next chapt ya, dear.. makasih udah review ^^

_**Run Maharani :**_ hahaha… Scene umin, bisa author pastikan memang bakalan banyak nanti, dear… follow trs ya ceritanya :)

_**Minnie Chagiy4 :**_ Ini udah saya update… keke :DD makasih udah review~

_**Evil pumpkins :**_ Bukan ke horror sih, say… tp lbh ke romance tragedy (adegan pembunuhan tp yg dibunuh tidak jd hantu! Wkwkwkk XDD ) biar lbh jelas, follow trs ceritanya ya ^^

_**LittleLiappe :**_ ini sudahhhhh saya panjangiiiiiiiiii haha :DD

_**Mrs. Zhou :**_ Lovely dongsaeng ah~~ ^^ masih pada belum jelas ya? Nanti secara bertahap oppa perjelas! Makasih udah review, baby phi #HUG :DD

_**Maki Kisaragi :**_ Makasih ya.. lam kenal jg, Reno imnida ^^

_**Yenni gaemgyu myblacksmile :**_ Diusahai adegan Kyuminnya dibanyakin ntar :))

_**WhiteViolin :**_ Makasih ya udah review ^^

.

.

**Sepertinya, segitu dulu balasan review yg masuk dari saya… hahaha… Once again, Thankyou so Much for you all #HUGS ^^**


End file.
